Falling for Jay A Jay Park Fanfiction
by GirlLuvsBooks20
Summary: Chapter 1 Stepping out of her comfort zone Girl, what's taking you so long Shelby yelled from across the hallway. I'm grabbing my makeup kit, Bree retorted sarcastically. You know I can't go anywhere without it. Quit playing, Shelby teased. You and that darn makeup kit of yours. Why are you carrying it around anyway you look best when you go natural. Whatever you're just saying


**Chapter 1**

 **Stepping out of her comfort zone**

 **Girl, what's taking you so long Shelby yelled from across the hallway. I'm grabbing my makeup kit, Bree retorted sarcastically. You know I can't go anywhere without it. Quit playing, Shelby teased. You and that darn makeup kit of yours. Why are you carrying it around anyway you look best when you go natural. Whatever you're just saying that to butter me up Bree retorted looking over her freshly done manicure once more. No, I'm not Shelby said feeling a bit offended. You're my cousin. You should know by now, that I've never once lied about your looks to you. How would I know that? Bree questioned, giving her cousin a side a glance. You should know by now as much as we hang out Shelby quipped back rather irritated by Bree's absentmindedness when it came to matter such as this one proved to be. I'm unfortunately, unaware of the fact that you've kept it real to me from the beginning Bree teased. Glancing over and catching Shelby's offended stare, Bree quickly said "I'm kidding, I've known all this time". You seriously, need to learn how to take jokes Bree told Shelby, as they began walking to their class. Well, excuse me Shelby exclaimed, with fake enthusiasm. Unlike you, I was never one to find friendly banters comical. Gee whiz, I know now Bree stated as they entered their class. Upon entering, both girls. Noticed a new kid was being introduced. Goodness, who is that hot babe. Bree whispered to her cousin. I have no idea. We're soon to find out soon though. By the way I have Dibbs on him Bree, so hands off Shelby retorted. As she sat down at her desk. Whatever. Bree mouthed as she too sat down beside the empty desk that was always left empty by the window. Class introduce yourselves to Jay Park, he's new to school. He's been a resident of Seattle, Washington since he was born. I expect you all to be very nice to him and on your best behavior Mrs. French advised as she motioned for Jay to sit at the empty desk beside Bree.**

 **(Jay's PV)**

 **Upon sitting down in my new assigned seat, I noticed a cutie sitting beside me. She was extremely well proportioned. Nice figure, accompanied, by a well-proportioned waist, and ample breasts that accentuated her ample bottom. Trying not to stare for too long, I adjusted myself in my new seat and focused my attention on the assignment at hand. How fortunate for me, it was a group project. A math one, at that. My favorite subject. What better way to get to know the cutie, than by being paired up for this assignment? Apparently, the teacher thought so too. Not long after I had come out from my mind's eye. She announced that I was to be paired with the cutie named Bree. Glancing over at her, I met her eyes. Such a beautiful shade of brown, that complimented her brown hair, with light brown highlights that contrasted well with her caramel colored skin. Noticing me staring, she nervously batted her eyes at me, sending a shock to my heart. Clearing my throat. I outstretched my hand. Hi, my name is Jay Park. Nice to meet you, I hope we can get to know more about it each other. Very nice to meet you as well Jay she said to me as she pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.**

 **Shall we get started, I asked. Watching for her facial expression, girls usually don't like being asked if she's ready. Surprisingly, she smiled at me revealing two twin dimples and said to me "Yes, I'm ready" let's get this over with it, math isn't really one of my favorite subjects Bree admitted as she playfully twirled her hair around her finger.**

 **You're in great luck then I quipped. I absolutely love math, it's been my favorite subject since elementary. You can't go wrong with math, it's needed in life. You can't go letting people get over you. Especially when it comes to counting your money.**

 **-** **à** **Ten minutes later.**

 **Turning their assignment in to Mrs. French both Jay and Bree sat down at the same time and let out a satisfied sigh. Earning them both a smile from Mrs. French and a few giggles from their classmates.**

 **Glancing over, at Bree. Jay noticed, she was playing with her fingers, an habit he noticed she seemed to have, accompanied by biting on her lower lip. Quietly assessing her, he noticed she kept glancing across the room. Following her gaze, he noticed she was staring at a girl with identical features. However, she was dressed very tomboyish. The girl sported cargo's, and a t-shirt that read "All Lives Matter" got that right Jay said to himself in his mind. Bree stuck her tongue out at the girl across the room. In return the girl, sent a tongue roll back to Bree herself. Bree chucked to herself, upon lifting her head she noticed me staring and quickly grew quiet. So cute, I mumbled as she avoided my gaze.**

 **I won't bite you, you know, I teased. I sure hope you don't bite Bree quipped as she nervously glanced back and forth between the front of the class and at me. I don't, don't worry I assured her, watching as she relaxed and finally met my gaze again with those enchanting eyes of hers.**

 **Bree simply just smiled at me, as she reached into her pocket and quickly took out her phone and sent a text back to whoever had messaged her. Signing she looked up at the clock to see the time. I'm so hungry I heard her whisper, as she whimpered. I could only smile, as she rubbed her stomach all the while looking down at her hands. Are you that hungry, I dared to ask her.**

 **Yes, she answered. I haven't eaten anything, but a cheese stick and had a carton of milk. Talk about some breakfast she retorted as she stared back into my eyes. That's not breakfast at all. You need a real meal, I told her. Bree nodded in response to me, as she once more glanced deeply into my eyes as if she was entranced.**

 **I know it isn't however, my mother hasn't been in the mood to make breakfast lately. She's expecting my little brother soon. I haven't cooked, since a few months back. I accidentally almost burned our house down, ever since then mama and papa forbid me to be on the stove, unless supervised Bree said as she frowned. I don't know if it's just me, but seeing her grimace didn't sit well for me. I didn't ever want to see her with a sad expression. I wanted to see her smiling all the time. regardless of her situations. Does that seem too harsh of me Jay questioned himself? Are you okay Bree asked. Bringing me out of my deep thoughts. I'm okay, I'm just thinking about how it would be nice to see you smile all the time, and to never see you ever have a frown upon your face like you just did. Whoa, you're straightforward Bree teased. All the while not hiding her smile from Jay's observation. You're the first I admit to tell me that Bree retorted, once more with a sad expression. No one has ever checked up on me, she admitted. Not even my mother. It's not her fault. I always hide my feelings, because I don't want to seem immature Bree retorted as a tear rolled down her cheek.**

 **Feeling concerned about the reason she was crying. I asked her. Are you okay? I know we just met, but you can trust me with any concerns you have. I'm just going through a tough time. I'm usually not talkative to those of the opposite sex. I've had a bad experience. During my freshman year. I was walking home, and a group of guys cornered me into a wall. One of the guys began to feel up on me. I felt so helpless. I felt my body become limp. I was so scared to stand up for myself because they were so imposing and massive in size compared to my small frame. Luckily for me, a police officer happened to be coming down the street patrolling. If it wasn't for him, I would have gotten sexually assaulted.**

 **Thinking of it, just makes me break down every time. Bree retorted as she wiped away her tears, and met my gaze. Even when she met my eyes, she still had tears flowing uncontrollably down her face.**

 **Feeling worse for her having to experience that sort of behavior from a male, I got up to get a piece of tissue for her, and handed it to her. She greatly accepted it as she wiped her tears away the best she could. When she realized that her tears weren't stopping, she looked at me. I reached across, and stroked her hand comfortingly as she looked back at me. I'm so sorry, she whispered. No need to apologize I assured her, as she once more wiped at her tears. Minutes passed by. She finally got a hold of herself. By the time, she completely calmed down, the bell had rung, signaling for us to go to our next period. I pulled out my schedule, to see which class was next. It read Mr. Baxter's world history class. As I started for my next period, I noticed that Bree was beside me holding her face in her hands. I reached out and grabbed her, bringing her closer to me. Sorry if this seems too straightforward of me, I just want to comfort you. It's all right Bree assured me, as she leaned into my shoulder, and wept.**

 **(Bree's PV)**

 **I cried for so long, I don't even know when it stopped. All I know is that I looked up to find Jay's eyes fixated onto mines. I'm so sorry, I soaked your shirt. It's such a lovely shirt too, I'm sure it's your favorite, and yet here I am soaking it. It's all right Bree, jay reassured me. It'll dry up. Where's your next period jay asked me. It's world history. Mr. Baxter is my homeroom teacher. I told him, as he looked down at his schedule, then looked back me. We're both in the same period again. Seriously, I asked. Yes. Seriously. Do you need confirmation? No. I believe you, I quipped. Good then, let's go jay said grabbing my hand leading me to the our next period class.**

 **Entering homeroom, we noticed, that our seats were being labeled by last names. How ironic, that my name had park in it. Taking our assigned seats, we smiled knowingly. What is this about; I playfully whined. Earning me a laugh from the entire class and a look from Mr. Baxter. Do we have a problem Miss. Parkson? Mr. Baxter asked. No sir, we don't. I retorted nervously looking down at my purple and pink Nikes. Good, then. Mr. Baxter retorted. Let's start the assignment, shall we?**

 **Ten minutes into the assignment, I noticed that jay was staring at me none stop. Problem? I asked. No, there's no problem. He replied, going back to his homework with a smirk on his face. Good. I quipped going back to my assignment. Finishing minutes later. I noticed, that jay was once again staring. I was about to respond. However, a strong cramp formed in my midsection stopping my retort.**

 **Gasping for breath, I glanced over to see Jay looking back at me. Are you okay? He asked. No, not really, I said. The pain will pass over in a minute I assured him. It's just a mild stomach cramp. Minutes seemed to feel like an hour. My cramp didn't stop at all. It however caused me to cry out in pain. Causing both Mr. Baxter and Jay to look at me in concern. Both Mr. Baxter & Jay used my name when calling on me. Bree, is something the matter? Mr. Baxter asked. I'm in so much pain I cried out. As Jay's eyes showed deep concern. Can I please be excused I begged causing jay to ask Mr. Baxter if he can assist me. Upon receiving permission, jay quickly grabbed me by the arm and assisted me out of the class into the hallway. Upon entering the infirmary, he quickly placed me on the bed and called out for Mrs. Jackson. Mrs. Jackson she's experiencing pain in her abdomen. Jay quickly explained to the school nurse. Quickly coming over to access the situation. Mrs. Jackson placed her hand on Bree's abdomen and pressed down. Bree yelled out, "It hurts" no more please. It hurts. She said as tears rolled down her face. You have a severe case of cramps, it appears. You have come down on your monthly. Oh, my gosh, this can't be happening. Bree exclaimed looking over at Jay. Don't worry, I won't repeat any of this to anyone, he assured. Signing Bree laid back down, good thing. I used padding just in case it did happen. Mr. Park can you stand out in the hall for a minute. Sure. Closing the door behind him, jay stood out in the hallway patiently.**

 **-** **à** **Inside the infirmary.**

 **Bree, when has the cramps started. It started in the middle of world history class. I was doing my homework, and was about to talk to Jay when I felt a sharp jab at my abdomen. How long did it last? Not long. However afterwards more sharper ones started coming, causing me to grip at my abdomen and cry Bree stated. Goodness, that's not good. Do you have a spare pants on you? It seems like you messed up your pants. Mrs. Jackson stated pointing to the inside part of Bree's thigh. Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing. I hope he didn't see it. This is too embarrassing. Why today of all days, I only recently put on a pad for protection too, just in case. The pad didn't do anything. It did something, it didn't really let pass all of it. Be thankful for that. Mrs. Jackson stated. I am. Trust me. Bree said.**

 **-** **à** **10 minutes later.**

 **Coming out of the changing room. Bree noticed jay sitting down in a chair in the corner of the office. How does the spare feel? Mrs. Jackson asked. It feels good. Bree admitted, as she nervously clutched the bag containing her soiled pants. Great, these were my favorite pair too. Bree openly whined. Earning her a smile from Jay. Be thankful it wasn't worse. Mrs. Jackson retorted. I am, still though. Bree whined once more.**

 **This day has been seriously hectic. I've stepped out of my comfort zone, further than I expected. I never usually let someone accompany me to the infirmary, let alone a guy. Bree stated. Glancing at Jay. Yes, you certainly have stepped out of your comfort zone Bree. Mrs. Jackson pointed out, as she slipped a few pads into Bree's purse discreetly.**

 **Thanks. Bree mouthed to Mrs. Jackson, as she zipped up her purse. No problem. That's what nurses are here for. Mrs. Jackson stated. Well, off you both go. Back to your homeroom. Yes ma'am, both Jay and Bree said in unison as they made their way back to Mr. Baxter's class. Upon entering. How are you feeling now Miss. Parkson? Mr. Baxter asked. I'm feeling fine, thanks to Jay here, being a good sport. Bree stated, playfully hugging Jay. Once back at their assigned seats. Both finished their assignments before the bell had been pulled to signal class had ended for the day.**

 **Upon entering biology. Bree noticed that Jay was yet again in this class of hers too. How many classes we got together she mused. He's just everywhere, isn't he. She mused to herself. Unaware jay sat nearby observing her.**

 **Class we'll be studying organisms. Make sure to use your books. This assignment we're about to do is called a Biology Scavenger Hunt. Feel free to use your books and talk amongst yourselves, but in a quiet tone of voice. Mrs. Marvel said before sitting back down at her desk.**

 **-** **à** **40 minutes later; class ended.**

 **Exiting their biology class. Bree sighed, and stretched. I can't believe we're doing all these extravagant assignments. She laughed to herself. Me neither, I'm new here. Yet it feels like I'm not. Jay quipped. My thoughts exactly Bree retorted as she felt someone grab her hand. Turning her head, she expected it to be Jay's hand. Instead it was her cousin's. Good going, Bree. Thinking too far ahead, she chided herself in her head.**

 **What's up cousin. What are your plans for today? Shelby asked. As she looked at Jay, with approving eyes. He's so cute, she said aloud. I know I am, jay responded matter of fact. Good to know you do Shelby retorted, furthermore grabbing onto Bree's shoulder.**

 **Ouch! Get off me! Bree grunted. You're hurting my shoulder's. why're you clinging onto me like a centipede. I love you too Shelby retorted rolling her eyes at Bree. Awe, Bree playfully countered. All the while, keeping eye contact with Jay.**

 **Seriously though cousin. What are you doing for today? Shelby inquired. Nothing. I have nothing to do. What do you want. Bree asked. I want to hang out, I'm lonely. You know my mother's expecting too. Talk about twin power. Bree stated. Who are you kidding Shelby agreed. I just hope it's a boy. I have too many annoying sister's as it is. No more needs to be added. I agree. Bree stated. Although I am an only child. I want a brother, before I have sister. I am the only girl. I wish for it to remain that way for now. You're such a brat. Shelby countered. You have no siblings to mope about, so how dare you say you don't want a little sister. I can say whatever I like. Bree retorted. I'm seriously, shaking my head. You're too much girl. Shelby retorted.**

 **Ladies. It appears you forgot about me. Jay said. Oh, my gosh. So, sorry. Bree said. As she looked at Shelby with a menacing glare. It's miss thing's fault, Bree quickly interceded. It sure doesn't seem like it. Jay countered back. Tsk, you got me. Bree admitted. Putting her hands in her pocket as she timidly met Jay's eyes. I know I am, jay assured her. As he quickly placed his phone back into his pocket.**

 **Excuse me. I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. Shelby retorted, playfully pulling on a strand of Bree's hair. In response to her gesture, Bree smacked her hand and shifted her weight onto her left leg. Serves you right, you annoying pest Bree cooed.**

 **Your lucky handsomeness is standing right here, otherwise I would have put these hands on you real talk Shelby retorted. Yeah right. Bree remarked squaring up to Shelby, as if she was about to swing first. You better back up girl Shelby said. If I don't, what's going to happen Bree remarked furthermore coming towards Shelby with her fists balled up. I warned you. Squaring up her fists, Shelby swung at Bree. Sidestepping the incoming punch. Bree then sent a left hook into the side of Shelby's side. Grunting, Shelby sidestepped out away from Bree, then proceeded to send yet another blow. Missing her chin, by 1 meter, Shelby managed to clip Bree on the left side of her face. Gasping. Bree jumped back, and rubbed the side of her face and bewilderment. You, hit me Bree exclaimed. I told you to stop, Shelby stated nonchalantly.**

 **Wow. This is just great. Bree retorted. Walking away. All the while a bewildered jay followed alongside her. I can't believe this broad then straight up hit me on the side of my face. Ooh just wait until I see her after school. She's going to get hers handed to her on a silver platter. Bree grunted. Jay found her amusing, when she was upset. Instead of offering his input, he simply followed alongside her to her next period. Luckily for him, her class turned out to be his class too. Good thing, he didn't have to awkwardly leave the classroom in front of everyone else, and search for his supposed to be social studies homeroom in vain.**

 **-** **à** **10 minutes into class.**

 **(Bree's PV)**

 **Absolutely, great. She got me. Bree fumed as she tried her hardest to pay attention to the assignment written before her on the board. Good thing, this assignment wasn't a group one. Good. She couldn't face Jay. Not like this. How embarrassing Bree whispered to herself. I just had to rile her up. She chastised herself. All the more unaware of Jay laughing in the corner at her silly bantering.**

 **How did I ever let Shelby get to me? Bree questioned herself further. I don't get it. This never happens to me. What's going on with me, she asked herself. Whatever it is, I hope it passes over Bree murmured quietly.**

 **Miss. Parkson, everything all right. Our homeroom teacher asked me with concern in her voice. Yes, ma'am everything's all right, I lied. As I continued finishing my homework. Minutes later I turned my homework in to my teacher. I then sat down at my desk, and placed my head on my desk. I don't know when or how it happened, but I felt myself being claimed by tiredness. Next thing I know I fell into a deep sleep.**

 **(Jay's PV)**

 **Watching, as she put her head down on her desk. I was amazed, I figured she was just covering her face. Turns out she fell asleep. Unbeknownst to her, I had to cover for her, when our teacher asked if Bree was asleep. No ma'am, she's just laying her head down. I replied. Which to my acknowledge seemed reasonable, as the teacher went back to typing away at her computer.**

 **How long is she going to sleep, I murmured? As if on que, she raised her head off her desk. Soon as she stretched a yawn tried to escape her lips, thanks to her quick reflexes she caught it just in time, and snuffled out the yawn in the arm sleeve of her sweater. After she finished yawning, she stretched furthermore. Then went back to own world apparently. However this time, she was sketching an image on a piece of paper she had pulled out from her backpack. Minutes pass, and I noticed the image appeared to be a replica of herself, however in the sketch she was smiling, displaying her adorable dimples. As if noticing my presence. She started to turn in my direction. I quickly went back to finishing the last section of my homework as if I had been doing it the entire time.**

 **Turning around she smiled at me, something I wasn't expecting. I was most likely expecting the "Why are you looking at me?" expression when she turned. However, she didn't flash it, only the cutest smile I've ever seen, accompanied by her dimples. This girl, has no idea. The effect she's having on me, as I sit here checking her out, without her knowing apparently. She's such a babe. How could anyone not want to get to know her. Them dudes, must be obviously slow in the head or something to let her walk by without giving her their full attention.**

 **Shaking my head. I could only imagine what it would be like to be close to her. Sharing my stories with her, showing her my world. Telling her how beautiful she was, like literally was. Showing her how life with me could be the best thing she ever had. No bullcrap, or games. The real deal. All the way to 100. No lies, no deceit. Everything she ever wanted in a relationship. I could give it to her. Completely, and wholeheartedly.**


End file.
